Sand casting, also known as sand molded casting, is a process for casting parts, normally metal parts, characterized by using sand as the mold material. A suitable bonding agent is mixed with the sand to develop coherency for molding and strength and stiffness of the cured mold.
For manufacturing metal objects, the basic steps of the sand casting process are quite simple. A pattern is made for the object to be produced, typically using wood, metal, or a plastic. The pattern is placed in a suitable sand mixture, contained and cured in a casting box, to create a sand mold. The pattern is removed, to form the mold cavity, and the mold cavity is filled with molten metal. After the metal cools, the sand mold is broken away leaving the desired casting.
To produce internal holes and passages within the casting, “cores” are used. A core is formed independently of the sand mold, usually also from sand, then positioned in the mold cavity, with some means for supporting the core in position. The positioning means may be one or more recesses in the pattern called “core prints” or small supporting pieces between the core and cavity surface called “chaplets”. Then, the molten metal is introduced as described above.
A limitation of sand casting is the achievable cross section size of internal passages. This is because as sand core cross section dimensions are reduced, the core's ability to resist premature breakdown in the presence of molten metal is also reduced. Thus, there are limiting dimensions below which a sand core will disintegrate during casting by effects that include thermal shock, evaporation of binder and penetration of the sand core.